This Ain't Home
by NighthawkTM
Summary: Ranma wakes up to find himself at Jusenkyo once more. Quickly coming to realize that he's somehow in the past he knocks Genma out and puts Jusenkyo far behind him before he can be cursed. Little does he know that no one is who they were before he woke u


This Ain't Home  
A Ranma ½ X-over/Fusion/I'm Insane  
By: Tomas Megerson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except my own insane   
ideas. If you want an insane Idea, e-mail me, I'm sure we can work   
something out.  
  
Visit my homepage at http://www.geocities.com/area51/quasar/6189/  
E-Mail me at NighthawkTM@yahoo.com  
  
Prologue: Blink Blink  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and looked around. "What the...   
Juysenkyo? How the hell I get here?"  
  
"You walked here boy, how do you think you got here! Now   
hurry up, this is supposed to be one of the greatest training grounds   
in the world!" Ranma turned to face Genma. Looking at his father a   
moment, he blinked. Twice. He paused for a moment and then blinked   
twice, again. Then the words caught up to him.  
  
Ranma was never quick mentally, but certain things caused him   
to jump into action. Akane's Cooking, Cats, and Jusenkyo were the   
top three things on that list, though maybe not in that order.   
However, the words Jusenkyo and greatest training ground caught his   
ear. Only one thought crossed his mind. (I'M NOT CURSED!) Then he   
realized that his old man was dragging him to his curse.  
  
"Hold Pop, wait a minute here!"  
  
"What is it boy?"  
  
"This place don't look so tuff. In fact, I think it'd just   
be a waste of our time. How about we fight right here. I beat you   
and we head home. You beat me and we use the training ground.   
Unless you're too afraid to fight me." (I beat Saffron, I can easily   
handle Pop, and then I won't get cursed! I don't know what that   
Tomboy's cooking did to me, but I ain't gonna look a gift horse in   
the mouth).  
  
The fight, needless to say was very short and very   
one-sided. Ranma didn't even bother to wait for Genma to reply to   
the challenge. He knew the old man would break his promise, so he   
just attacked. A side kick to the mans fat belly and a roundhouse to  
his temple put the old man out like a light. With a grin Ranma   
grabbed Genma by the ankles and started to drag him toward Japan   
making sure to avoid a certain Amazon village along the way.  
  
Author's Notes: Short? Big time. Do I want to add more? Nope.   
Chapter 1 will be starting at the beginning of the series. Well not   
really, since this is gonna be even more warped then my Three Fields   
fic. But it will start with Ranma and Genma heading to the dojo.   
Now then, what's this fic gonna be? An insanely huge x-over meant to   
confuse the heck out of me. Now then, whats the cast list? Well   
here's what I got so far…  
  
Person Who they replace from Cannon  
Post-Cannon Ranma Age 18 Ranma Saotome  
Semi-intelligent Genma Genma Saotome  
Not so sad Soun Soun Tendo  
(BC 2040) Priss Asagiri Kasumi Tendo  
Lina Inverse Nabiki Tendo  
Megumi Morisato Akane Tendo  
Tenchi Masaki Tatewaki Kuno  
Ken Masters Ryoga Hibiki  
Amazons Sailor Senshi  
Sakura Kasugano Ukyou Kuonji   
Aeka Kodachi Kuno  
  
Hmm, can't think of anyone else right now. But this is more than   
enough to totally screw over our boy Ranma, huh?  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
New Enemies  
  
  
Ranma walked beside Genma staring at Nerima. This was NOT the   
Nerima he'd been living in for the past two years. To start with, some   
things were WAY too high tech. It was almost like some sorta sci-fi   
flick. But then there were also parts that were WAY low tech, like out   
of the 17th century. And then there were the normal Nerima buildings   
too. He was really confused.   
  
However, even with the construction all messed up, what he really   
wanted was to get the drop on Nabiki. He figured this would be his   
only chance. He needed to ask his old man about her though. She was   
smart enough to figure out there was something strange about him if he   
wasn't careful. Of course it took him a good two weeks to realize that   
fact, and he was running out of time to cover his tracks.  
  
"So, Oyaji, what are Mr. Tendo's daughters like? I think I should at   
least know something about them before we meet." Ranma stopped and   
looked at his father who was now a few feet behind him.  
  
"I..hehe...I don't know. I haven't seen them for well over 10 years   
boy."  
  
"Well...do you at least know their names?" Ranma was kinda upset by   
that. The fact that his father didn't know anything meant that he   
could fall back on that excuse.  
  
"Um...I forgot."  
  
Ranma stared at Genma with a shocked expression. "You...forgot..."  
  
Genma grabbed Ranma's arm and began pulling the stunned young man down   
the street. "Come now boy, its been 10 years. I can't be expected to   
remember everything, now can I?"  
  
Ranma slowly came out of his stupor and began to walk on his own again.   
"That...explains quite a lot actually." His mind going over the sudden   
revelation of his father, Ranma almost missed the tell tale sounds of   
fighting.  
  
However, almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, and so he   
did here it. And it made him stop. He titled his head slightly to   
judge where the sounds were coming from and what exactly the sounds   
were. After a few moments, he realized that it was gunshots. Being   
who he was, Ranma promptly jumped the two stories to the rooftop next   
to him and began heading for the sounds. Someone could be in trouble   
after all.  
  
Genma simply stared at his son for a moment before he too heard the   
sounds of combat. And then in a very unlike Genma thing, he followed   
his son. It was the martial artist's duty to protect the weak after   
all.  
  
***  
  
  



End file.
